


the only hope for me, is you, alone

by luckinagi



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Future Foundation, KamuKoma/KomaHina centric, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Kamukura Izuru, Other, idk how long this will be, please be patient
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckinagi/pseuds/luckinagi
Summary: Komaeda knows for sure, he loves Kamukura, and he loves Hinata. So, so much. No matter what happens.A bunch of drabbles that somewhat connect to eachother. Fluff and angst are my specialty.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 35





	the only hope for me, is you, alone

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone. So- aha- I know this isn't as long as my other works, but I would like to make this multiple chapters, and I'm working at my own pace. I'm not forcing myself to write this work. I apologize for any inconveniences.

Kamukura can tell that their time is running out. It's only a matter of time before the Future Foundation finds them. And Komaeda.

Komaeda has been with them since the Towa fiasco, and Kamukura isn't ready to be separated from him.

It was going to hurt Kamukura to let him go.

They knew the Future Foundation's plans, obviously. The plan was to "reform" them, and get rid of Kamukura. Which was all in all reasonable, but the Future Foundation can't seem to grasp the fact that Kamukura is completely neutral.

The incompetence of the Future Foundation bores them greatly.

Some members think their actions through, mull over it well. They also don't undermine what the Remnants can do.

The only reason the Foundation got their hands on Kuzuryuu and Pekoyama, was the fact that they were lucky enough that they went willingly. The other's? Kamukura knew they wouldn't go down without a fight.

Perhaps save for Komaeda and themself.

If this is where death will get them, they'll simply let it be, and Komaeda could put up a fight if he wanted to. He just listens to Kamukura far too easily, and if told not to, he won't fight back.

Komaeda. Komaeda. Komaeda. Komaeda. _Komaeda_.

He's all Kamukura can think about at the moment. They know he is safe, sleeping in the room next to theirs. Yet, there's still an undeniable feeling that he isn't safe, or they'll be ambushed and can't make it to Komaeda in time.

Quietly, Kamukura steps away from their desk, unlocking their door and walking just a small distance down the hall to Komaeda's room. Komaeda never locks his door, which he should, but it's easier for Kamukura to come and go.

Komaeda's sitting up on his bed, reading with the lamp on, when Kamukura walks in.

"Hi, Kamukura," he says, not even bothering to look up, "Isn't it late?"

"Perhaps it is. Though, why are you awake?" They lean against the doorframe, staring at Komaeda.

"Simply put, I couldn't sleep."

Kamukura watches Komaeda dog-ear the book he's reading. Komaeda scoots over on the bed, closer to the wall, and pats the spot next to him.

Kamukura accepts the invitation, walking across the room to settle next to Komaeda.

"Now that I've told you why I'm up, what about you?"

"I don't want to sleep." Kamukura lays their head on Komaeda's shoulder, and they have to take a moment to tuck their hair behind their ear. It's long, sure, but it keeps them content.

"You can't refuse to not sleep."

"My dear Komaeda... Are you giving me a challenge?"

"What? No!" Komaeda reaches around them with his good arm to flick their head. "Don't do that to yourself. You'll end up worse than you are now."

"Mhm, do you think I do not know that? Because, I do. Maybe sleep deprevation is a good way to finally feel emotions."

"Okay, darling, we get it. You're emotionally unavailable. Settle for BDSM like the rest of us, dear."

Kamukura just sighed, "You're insufferable. Yet, I love you nonetheless."

"I love you, too."

Kamukura swears they could melt when Komaeda picks up their head and pulls them in for a kiss. They can feel their eyes flutter shut as the kiss goes on, and it only reminds them that Komaeda is their person. He's Kamukura's special person where, no matter where the two are, Kamukura feels like they're home.

Komaeda is the one who ends the kiss, slowly pulling away. "Would you like to try to sleep, now?"

Kamukura gives him a nod, and Komaeda reaches for the lamp to turn it off.

Kamukura takes Komaeda with them when they lay down, shifting so their chest is against Komaeda's back and their arms are looped around Komaeda.

"Sleep well, honey."

"Mhm..."

**Author's Note:**

> You can reach me on my tumblr, loversquarrel. I don't mind, but be warned that I'm not on tumblr often.


End file.
